Deadpool: Back in Black Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * Unnamed janitor * Antagonists: * * * * ** *** *** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * Martha (the janitor's wife) * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * Killer Thrill's species * Guzz's species * Coldwar's species * Z2P45-9-X-Robot * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ****** * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Killer Thrill's spaceship | Synopsis1 = In the belltower of Our Lady of Saints Church, Spider-Man struggles to remove the symbiotic Black Suit he'd brought to Earth from Battleworld. He collapses from the pain and the symbiote detaches from him, destabilized by the tolling bell directly overhead. The symbiote crawls down a flight of stairs, having gained enough understanding of human emotions to know that its host would rather die than remain bonded to it and not yet comprehending the heartbreak that will turn it into a monster. Not willing to let its beloved host die, it turns back and drags Peter Parker to safety, ignoring his weak protests. Weakened to the brink of death, the symbiote sinks through the floor boards. Peter awakens soon afterward, assumes he dragged himself to safety and that the symbiote is dead, and leaves - running into a mother and her child, who are mortified by his lack of clothing. As time passes, the symbiote slowly recuperates from its injuries, befriending a friendly old janitor who visits it and feeds it candy. During one of the janitor's visits, a UFO piloted by alien bounty hunter Killer Thrill and her associates Guzz and Coldwar attacks the church in search of the symbiote. While they gleefully raze the church with "lazers", it latches onto the janitor and carries him to safety. The shock is too much for the old man and he dies of a heart attack, urging the symbiote to escape and telling it his death wasn't its fault. Without a host and hunted, the symbiote flees into the night in search of a new host. The symbiote makes its way to the Club Venom nightclub, where an eyeless Deadpool battles X-51 and a group of cyborg cultists under the thrall of Dansen Macabre, the leader of the Mech-Lords of Hell sect of the Cult of Kali. Despite being blind, Deadpool is able to kill some of the cultists, but is disarmed and restrained by X-51. Deadpool's eyes begin to regenerate, but just as he begins to succumb to Dansen Macabre's mind-control, the symbiote bonds to him. Sprouting a fanged mouth, Deadpool slams X-51 to the ground and threatens to eat his brains, which X-51 urges him to do so that he will no longer be a threat. Deadpool regains control of himself, knocks X-51 out, and uses the symbiote's tentacles to wield multiple guns and swords simultaniously. Killing several cultists, he discovers that the symbiote can shoot webbing like Spider-Man, and uses it to restrain Dansen Macabre and the remaining cultists. Remembering the symbiote from the brief time he'd spent bonded to it, Deadpool opts to keep it this time, and leaves the statue of Kali that he and X-51 had been after with the robot, who is surprised since Wade had previously intended to sell it. Killer Thrill, Guzz, and Coldwar arrive at Club Venom, noting that the Klyntar has acquired a new superhuman host. Killer Thrill remarks that they'll have to tell their employer that acquiring the Klyntar will take longer than expected, but looks forward to the challenge. Elsewhere, Deadpool web-swings off into the night, the symbiote happy to be "playing superhero again". | Solicit = During 1984's SECRET WARS, Deadpool was introduced to an alien symbiote who went on to become Spider-Man's black costume and, eventually, Venom. OK, OK, maybe that really happened in DEADPOOL'S SECRET SECRET WARS. Point is, did you know that after Spider-Man rejected the costume... it went slinking back to Deadpool on the rebound? And they went on adventures together? You didn't? Well, you will, now, thanks to this series by Cullen Bunn (The DEADPOOL KILLOGY) & Salva Espin (DEADPOOL & THE MERCS FOR MONEY)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Links = }}